the_company_westanefandomcom-20200213-history
Mrs. Dee
Sophie Dee is the boss of your Company department and your direct supervisor. Her character is central to the main storyline, together with Penny. Character Mistress Dee is a bossy and assertive woman, but not the arrogant type. Her willpower is very high, and dominance is somewhat ingrained in her character - even with serum-induced submissiveness, she can act forcefully and towards her own longings. Although dry and laconic in expression, she is quite sensitive and passionate, which can have a plethora of consequences for others, depending if they get on her good side or bad side. =Interactions= No Serums Mrs. Dee spends the workday in her office, but initially you will not be able to meet her there or visit her to just talk - options will unlock only with progression of serums. Serum Paths Ms. Dee has a uniquely-formatted dosing path. There are currently 4 opportunities to dose her: one at the very beginning of the game, and then during dinners that your boss invites you to after each successful quest (so, after each chapter). You can choose between three different serum paths. Once you choose a path, other choices will be locked during further opportunities. You may also decide to not resort to serums, but it means your relationship with Mrs. Dee will remain professional for the rest of the game. Level One: # Allow you to address her more casually. (Romance path; you start calling her "Sophie") # Have her show you her tits. (Dominance path; quick scene where she shows you her bra, and unlocks a similar randomly-occurring office scene.) # Have her go down on you. (Submissiveness path; has no immediate effects.) Level Two: # Have her invite you to her office for lunch Chosen by default on Romance path. You can now enter her office for lunch. # Have her get off by touching you. Chosen by default on Dominance path. Unlocks scene Elevator Ride With The Boss in its dominant version - at random times in the office you might get an opportunity to take the elevator with Sophie. She will grope you, decreasing your willpower. # Reinforce the first command - Have her go down on you. Chosen by default on Submissiveness path. You can visit her in her office to have her "relieve" you - doing so will increase your willpower each time. Unlocks scene Elevator Ride With The Boss in its submissive version - at random times in the office you might get an opportunity to take the elevator with Sophie, when she will go down on you, increasing your willpower. Level Three: # Have her want to spend time outside of the office Chosen by default on Romance path. You can now call Mrs. Dee for dates on weekends. # Have her want to engage in oral sex Chosen by default on Dominance path. You can now start visiting her in the office, where she will force you to give her oral. Doing so will decrease your willpower each time. Unlocks The Apology scene, available at random times in the office. You bump - quite literally - into Sophie, and she makes you apologise in a way befitting a lowly subordinate. If you have enough willpower you can escape - otherwise she forces herself on you, decreasing your willpower and increasing arousal. # Have her want to have sex in the office. Chosen by default on Submissiveness path; you can now have sex with Sophie during your meetings in her office. This unlocks the ability to start the Owned By Mrs. Dee sub-branch 'Owned By Mrs. Dee' If you reach level three of Sophie's Submissiveness Path, '''you can visit her office to have sex with her. However, if you make the mistake of visiting her while your member is not functional (or maybe do it on purpose?), she will decide to have you anyway - or her way, to be precise. If you are '''caged '''or '''sissy, she will take you using a strapon. This event doesn't have irreversible consequences by itself, but if during the visit to Company HQ in chapter 3 you find yourself in a submissive state again, you will enter a new storyline with Mrs. Dee. Having you all to herself in the bedroom, and having seen your submissive side, her natural dominance will break through the influence of serums and nullify their effect. Instead, she will inject you with a serum prepared by Penny, conditioning you to be completely obedient to her and put you on the way to become a fulltime sissy. Currently, this path is just a stub, it does not open any new scenes after the HQ visit. Although it does lock your gender and prevents you from transforming. Category:Women